


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 210

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [18]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 210 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 210 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 210

WARLOCK LORD  
I cast his soul into the third ring of the Forbidding.

TRANSLATION  
 _Besnit hus ü choth tech ba shain yeyil an Tulemona._

WARLOCK LORD  
With my blood, I curse this water. From this day until the end of time, may darkness reign.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun nevith uch, dulva hus ü zhesha ash. Thun eyon ash chi chaf an nen, e yenúsod e nezhara._

COGLINE  
Demon of darkness, I call you forth. And from this vessel, I cast you out!

TRANSLATION  
 _E hairoha an nezhar, lof ash hus shef. Er thun neas ash, voya aran hus shef!_

COGLINE  
With light, I call you. With blood, I purge you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun tor, lof hus shef. Thun Nevith, voshaige hus shef._

COGLINE  
With magic, ancient, I command you... Release this child!

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun geach, e himboracha, ebéka hus chi shef... E yomelo ü mana ash!_

COGLINE  
Darkness to light. Void to form. Purge this demon!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nezhar chi chor. Oarad chi jeas. E yoya aran ü chairok ash!_

COGLINE  
Demon of darkness, I cast you out!

TRANSLATION  
 _E hairoha an nezhar, voya aran hus shef!_

MARETH  
For the fallen one, Allanon. May your spirit find peace, and your wisdom guide me from beyond, for all my days.

TRANSLATION  
 _Is ebalidhin, Alanon. E hun ü shinnaidar, e hora tsech, er e yoshun shi thun mairavak, e balara tsech, blen tsin eyon uch._


End file.
